Rising Sun
by phoenix silsby
Summary: When Bella realises she'd made the wrong decision does she have time to rectify her mistake.


**Rising Sun**

'Ok Bella just breathe.' I told myself, all I needed to do was put one foot in front of the other and walk. I'd already got dressed, my hair was done and my make-up. Everyone was here, except the one person I wanted.

'Bella, are you ok Honey?' My mum asked, everyone else had already gone letting us have our moment.

'I'm fine mum.' I responded. 'Can I just have a few minutes alone?'

'Of course you can.' My mum placed a kiss on my cheek then left the room.

This was supposed to be simple, why wasn't it as easy as I'd hoped. I was about to walk down the aisle to meet the love of my life, so why couldn't I move. Deep down I knew why, this was wrong, the person waiting for me downstairs was not the one I wanted and now it was too late. There was another staircase at the end of the hall; if I was quick no one would have the chance to follow me. Slowly and as quietly as I could manage I headed down the stairs and out the door away from what my life had been and towards what my life should be.

My 'before' car was quick and even if it was obvious to those with super sensitive hearing what I was doing there was a slim chance I could make it across the treaty line before they caught up with me. I was racing down the road to the reservation going so far over the speed limit my dad would have shot me constantly looking out the windows just in case someone caught up with me. It was a snap decision so Alice never would have seen it coming and that gave me hope.

As I saw the line I saw the one person I was trying to get away from, Edward was standing there waiting for me with Alice at his side and I slammed on the brakes. I was so close, maybe I should just run but I didn't want anyone following me over the border and starting a war, so I did something that was stupid even for my standards and floored it. With a screech of tyres I flew over the line as Edward and Alice moved out of my way.

'I'm sorry Edward.' I whispered as I headed towards First beach, our beach, and the driftwood tree where I knew Jacob would find me, if he could forgive me after what I'd done.

'Cool it Jake, she'll be out soon.' Sam said as I yet again began shaking. I was struggling to wait in the woods while the girl I loved married someone else, if I had my way I'd run in there and take her with me. If I wasn't so pissed at the Cullen's I would actually have been glad they let me on their land to see her one last time, but as it was I just felt like they were rubbing my nose in it. What happened next came as a complete surprise to me, his voice cut through the atmospheric classical music.

'Excuse me; I think I left the rings upstairs.' He whispered to the priest.

I could hear him moving in the house and his footsteps headed up the staircase, probably to see Bella as if he wasn't going to get enough of her with an entire eternity. I was unsure of why I was still here, like I hadn't put myself through enough pain for one lifetime, but until she said her vows I still had hope.

'What happened Alice?' He asked quietly.

'Edward she's gone.' Alice replied in a panicked voice. 'She's left the house and her future has gone completely blank, I can no longer see her.'

There was a low growl from Edward. 'I know where she's gone. I'm going to go and bring her back.'

This time the growl came from me as I jumped into the trees phasing on the fly, there was no way I was going to let him drag her back here to do something she clearly wasn't interested in. I would never let him do anything to her against her will. I ignored Sam's voice in my head as I ran back to the rez screaming in my head exactly what would happen to Edward if he hurt her.

Just as I got to the border I saw Bella's car, that ridiculous present from Edward after he demobilised her truck while I was away, but unfortunately they were already there. Edward and Alice were stood at the border waiting for her and Edwards face was intent on stopping her in her tracks. Bella was stationary and I thought the battle was finally over, when she suddenly flew over the line in a squeal of burning rubber and even over all that noise I heard her whisper.

'Edward.' Alice was obviously trying to prevent his from acting on the decision he'd just made. 'You can see as well as me she's made her decision.'

'Look after her Jacob.' He requested as his face fell.

'I will.' I thought in return before running towards First beach, our beach, and the driftwood tree where I knew Bella would be waiting for me.


End file.
